Greeks and Egyptians: UNITE!
by Ankhala
Summary: The Anubis house residents are Demigods. They're going to help fight in the war. Nina's haunted by the fact that Percy and Annabeth had fallen to Tartarus, and she wasn't there to help before they fell. Little does she know, there's a new child of Poseidon. Happens soon after K.T. arrives, and no Egyptian stuff about her. Nina and Amber never leave. House of Anubis version of HOH.


Nina-Prologue

The day started out normal. The Anubis kids all got out of bed, got ready, went downstairs to eat. When they were done, they went to school. When school was over, Fabian and Nina went to Nina's room to talk.

When they walked by Victor's office, they heard two voices. One was Trudy's. "Are you sure they're ready?"

The others was Victor. "Yes. If we don't hurry they could be killed. I'm surprised they've lasted this long, especially together."

"It would be nice to see those kids again," Trudy said.

_What kids? _Both Fabian and Nina thought to themselves.

"You mean like old kelp head's kid, what was his name again?" Victor said, as he tried to recall the name.

"I thought you liked Jackson?" Trudy said, using a confused tone.

"No!" he yelled, as if the idea was atrocious. He tried to straighten himself out. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right." she said like she didn't believe him.

"Let's just go get the kids."

They quickly ran to Nina's room so they wouldn't know the two were eavesdropping.

"What was that about?"

"Fabian, I have an idea on what's happening, but you're not going to like it," Nina said with urgency.

"Everybody, we are having a house meeting in the dining room!" Victor yelled.

"Should we go, it sounds like you don't think it's safe."

"We have to, if I'm right, we could be in danger."

"Alright." he said, though he still seemed rather cautious about this.

When they arrived, Victor said "You are all in danger. You must come with us or you could be killed. Don't worry your parents understand why"

"Where are we going," Eddie asked.

"Your home, boy, I'm sure you understand why."

"Wait you're from camp?"

"Of course, who do you think I am."  
She heard Eddie mutter "not cool enough to be Chiron".

"You're Mr. D, aren't you."

"You finally figure it out."

"Oh."

"Well anyway, we best be going," Trudy cut in.

The two took the group to a clearing in the woods nearby.

"That boy is late," Victor said.

They suddenly heard screaming.

"PERCY! SLOW DOWN! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US BOTH KILLED!

She looked at where the screaming was coming from to see a black pegasus and two young teens riding it.

"HOLD ON TIGHT THALIA! WE'RE IN FOR A ROUGH LANDING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Percy! Thalia!" KT exclaimed.

"Ok, I guess we should explain the reason we know these people," Nina said. "We go to this camp for special people in America. I met KT there, but Eddie never was friends with my not famous friends. So he never knew KT. It was from me she learned about here. There was some trouble back at camp, so I stayed behind. I came back after the trouble was over. So I guess you guys are special like us."

"Hello," Thalia said. "I'm Thalia and this is my idiot cousin Percy."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy suddenly froze. He looked around, as if looking for something, or someone. "Uh-oh. Uh, Thalia."

"What?" The girl asked in an annoyed tone.

"Aren't we missing someone?"

Thalia looked back. "Nico!" They both exclaimed, turning to look at eachother.

"Do you think he fell?"

"Probably! We should look for him. He could be injured!"

"Thalia. He's Nico he can take care of himself."

"He is 14!"

"I faced worse than falling off a pegasus when I was 12."

"He did fall." said a voice behind the two weirdos. "Your lucky he can shadow travel, because if he couldn't, he would come back from the dead JUST TO MURDER YOU TWO!"  
"Sorry." Percy said, though he didn't look very sorry, since he was trying to hold in laughter but failing.

"So can someone please explain what the heck is going on." Mara said.

"Yeah, and what's up with the unicorn?" Alfie asked.

The pegasus snorted. "He doesn't like being called a unicorn, since he's a pegasus," Percy said.

"All will be explained when we get back to camp," Thalia said. "Mr.D, can you teleport multiple people somewhere?"

"I could. But it would be more fun watching you three try to fly in a plane."

All three paled. "Um, I thought we were trying to stay alive." Nico said.

"Well I guess your right. Fine. Here." Suddenly everyone glowed before disappearing.

And that's when Nina woke up in her own bed, in her and Ambers room.

**So there's the prologue. So, I mentioned a child of Poseidon. Guess who it is (and be correct) and I'll give you a shout out next chapter! A shout out, best thing ever, right?**


End file.
